transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Iacon
Overview Iacon is an Autobot-controlled city-state, located near the north pole of Cybertron. It is also the location of the capitol city of the same name. Notes NPCs Places of Interest Forum of Enlightenment The Forum of Enlightenment represents the center of Iacon's community. It is here where public meetings and rallies often took place. This entire region is divided across dozens of levels, each connected by floating highways that circulates the populations throughout the metropolis. Most of the Iacon's residential sector is also located in the southern area of this region. Despite the Cybertronian civil war, the inhabitants of Iacon continues their best to maintain their everyday life although it is often interrupted by surprise bombardment. Floating highways fills in between the gaps of the buildings as it connects into other highway networks that leads to other area of the city. Noteworthy areas of interest are the Chamber of the Ancients to the west, the Sub-Orbital district to the east, the city center to the north, and the various paths leading towards the outskirts of the city-state. Chamber of the Ancients The Chamber of Ancients is where the Council of Ancients meet and carry out their official ceremonies. While the Council of Ancients only most plays a ceremonial role in the Autobot government, one of their most important duties is to decide on the next succeeding Prime should the current one fall. Inside, the chamber conveys a sense of archaic atmosphere, as ancient symbols and texts wall carvings can be seen everywhere. The center of the chamber is where the Councils conduct their meetings. Elevated alcoves are arranged in a circular pattern, with an unrestricted sight to those below. A connecting pathway to the south links the Chambers of Ancients to the Stellar Galleries. Stellar Galleries The Stellar Galleries exist as a massive faceted dome building that serves as center of contemplation and planning for Iacon's greatest thinkers. Guarded by Omega Sentinels, the structure houses the Oracle Tank. It is situated in the same neighborhood as the Chamber of the Ancients, the Decagon and the Tower of Pion. The Oracle Tank The Oracle Tank is a location within the chambers of the Stellar Galleries in the city-state of Iacon. It is believed by the Council members to be a means to communicate with the Vector Sigma mainframe, and the consciousness they assert resides within it. As such, it is often used to test the mettle of potential Primes. Sub-Orbital District The Sub-Orbital district was once the trading mecca of the northern Cybertron hemisphere, as traders from outposts would gather and set up shop to peddle their wares. The advent of the Cybertronian civil war stopped all that, and for a while this district fell into destitution and neglect for a brief period of time. However over the course of the civil war, the growing demand of greater industrial capacity had caused a resurgence in this region of the city-state as sector after sector are converted into factories and fabrication plants. While the industrial output of the Sub-Orbital district is no where as extensive as Polyhex and the Tagan Heights, it is sufficient to sustain the city-state and fuel a portion of the civil war efforts. The Central Spaceport Iacon, being the capital of Cybertron prior to the Cybertronian civil war and lacking any major industries of its own as a result, largely depended on the import of goods from other city-states in order to continue functioning. The Central Spaceport played a key part in maintaining the city-state's survival, and as a result it is a prime target for enemy bombardment. In the early days of the war, Iacon had suffered many close brushes with disaster as its supply lines were cut off. The inhabitants of Iacon have since adapted to the their achilles heel since then. Massive energy shield generators capable of surviving sustained bombardment now powers a force field that surrounds the grand spherical spaceport, although energon shortages forces the shield generators to only be activated as a reactionary measure against enemy bombardment. Signs of bombardment damage can be seen through the spaceport. City Center Admist the sea of dome-like buildings, stands the tall spiraling Tower of Pion in the center of the Iacon city-state. The rest of the buildings in the sector seems to be built entirely around the tower itself in a well arranged circular pattern that sets the theme for the rest of the city-state's layout. This region of Iacon houses the majority of the city-state's entertainment and high classed residential districts. Thousands of multi-leveled floating highway networks extends all over the region, occupying the space between the gaps in between the sea of domed buildings. Noteworthy areas of interest from here are the High Council Pavilions towards the north, the Autobot's stronghold of Decagon over to the west, and the the Forum of Enlightenment leading to the south. High Council Pavilions The High Council Pavilions is where the Autobot High Council and the Council of Ancients are housed here in the northern end of the Iacon city-state. Prior to the Cybertronian civil war, the High Council Pavilions had acted as the center of government on Cybertron. These rows of tall, dome-like government buildings continues to stand proudly amongst the seas of smaller building structures that surrounds it, despite it showing signs of bombardment damage. Its continued presence gives a glimmer of hope to the inhabitants that the freedom that they had enjoyed long ago just might return once more. The multi-leveled network of floating highways somehow manages to connect to each of the buildings in this region, while a more centralized path leads back towards the center of the city-state. Security Perimeter - Decagon While the rest of the city-state of Iacon possesses anti-aircraft, anti-bombardment shield generators, and various other defensive emplacements to protect its inhabitants, many of these machines of war were out of sight in order to provide the inhabitants some sense of a normal life. However, there is a sharp contrast in this region of the city-state. Large amounts of defensive emplacements and high powered shield generators sits out in plain sight within fortified positions. At the center of this heavily fortified region is the Decagon, appearing like its namesake, it's a structure that towers above the rest of the buildings in the vicinity. Prior to the Cybertronian civil war the Decagon was Cybertron's main control center of planetary security and defenses. Now it has been converted into the Autobot's main stronghold. Category:Place Category:Cybertron Category:Autobot Base Category:City-State